


kisses: a compilation

by orphan_account



Series: roleplay blog drabbles [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of kiss prompts.</p><p>Two Levi/Eren, and one Levi/Petra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He wonders if the brutal reality of war has reached him, has snuck inside past defenses of childhood innocence and stays there, festering, growing, made its way into his mind and manifesting in the form of ugly dreams.
> 
> He wonders if the motivation fueling the fire behind his desire to fight for Titans ever dimmed, snuffed out by the harshness of the world they live in, dysphoric and far from the ideals that he knows Eren envisions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt:
> 
> Send me “❦” and I’ll generate a number from 1-25 to see where my muse will have to kiss you.
> 
> An Eren sent me one, and got 8: Eyelids.

****

Some days, he wonders.

He wonders, as he watches Eren sleep in his quarters, if he sees anything behind those closed eyelids, if he dreams.

He wonders if the brutal reality of war has reached him, has snuck inside past defenses of childhood innocence and stays there, festering, growing, made its way into his mind and manifesting in the form of ugly dreams.

He wonders if the motivation fueling the fire behind his desire to fight for Titans ever dimmed, snuffed out by the harshness of the world they live in, dysphoric and far from the ideals that he knows Eren envisions.

Or does it fuel him further, spur him on? He believes that pain is the best method to drill a lesson into someone, but there is a balance that has to be maintained. Much like the way one tempers steel, heating it will strengthen the final product, but too much and the steel will become hard and brittle, a final product that will snap at the slightest shock.

Eren shifts in his sleep, and there is a weak whimper passing through his lips, and he knows now that he does dream. Most likely, of unpleasant things, given the way his forehead creases and his face contorts into an expression of pain— and he wants to soothe it, make it go away.

Despite everything, he is but fifteen, and he feels that Eren doesn’t deserve this.

None of the children do.

He leans over and presses a kiss to both eyelids, as if to chase the dreams away. When Eren wakes up with a sleepy murmur of “Corporal…?” he waves him off and murmurs “it’s okay.”

And he really hopes it will be, one day.


	2. of gaping voids and spaces that don't quite fill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra is— he doesn’t want to think about it, but some days he felt her gaping absence, even if he tried not to think about it.
> 
> Like today, he grumbled inwardly as he stared at Eren’s utterincompetence at making tea, the way he trembles and fumbles and just downright fails at the simple task of brewing tea for him. For a moment, he sees a flash of Petra’s smile, hands practiced and gliding across the counter with a grace not unlike his, turning towards him and “Your tea, Corporal! You worked hard today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt:
> 
> Send me “❦” and I’ll generate a number from 1-25 to see where my muse will have to kiss you.
> 
> A different Eren sent me one, and got 19: Wounds.

_This brat…._

Levi watched as Eren handled the teapot, hands shaking like a leaf as he prepared tea. Petra is— he doesn’t want to think about it, but some days he felt her gaping absence, even if he tried not to think about it.

Like today, he grumbled inwardly as he stared at Eren’s utter _incompetence_  at making tea, the way he trembles and fumbles and just downright  _fails_  at the simple task of brewing tea for him. For a moment, he sees a flash of Petra’s smile, hands practiced and gliding across the counter with a grace not unlike his, turning towards him and “ _Your tea, Corporal! You worked hard today.”_

He saw nary a trace of that in Eren.

Suddenly, he heard a high-pitched  _crash_  from in front of him. Turning his gaze towards the source, he found that Eren’s managed to break both the teapot  _and_  the cup, and he’s shaking harder now, obviously trying to regain his composure, stuttering out a weak “Sorry, Lance Corporal—”

"Enough."

He can’t watch any more of this, to be honest. Both the absolute disaster of tea-making, and Eren’s perpetual fear directed towards him ever since—

—He shook his head.

How is he to make the young Shifter understand? He’s angry. He’s upset. But it can’t be helped; he, too, has feelings. But he’s  _trying_ , he’s trying to get over it, trying to see the Shifter for he knew what must be the scared and confused child underneath.

Getting up, he marched towards the boy, took his hand and inspected it; it’s both burned and it’s got some ceramic splinters in it, and it’s begun to bleed. Picking out what pieces he could using his own hand, he could feel the Shifter’s urge to get up and bolt, but he kept his grip on the other’s wrist firm and unyielding.

After removing what he could with his hands (causing them to cut into his also; but at this point, it really doesn’t matter), he raised it to his lips and gently pressed them onto the wound.

_I’m trying. Let me._

"Stay there. I’ll get a first-aid kit. …This is an order."

With that, he turned away and left.


	3. a pledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The short hand of the clock rested near the 2, with the longer hand just tilting slightly from the 12. He knew she didn’t have to be here; it’s after hours, there is no reason for her to be awake.
> 
> Yet she’d gone and made the drink for him anyway. He recalls a letter from her father: "I’m very honored you picked my daughter, but please watch out for her" and he could see why; any father would be happy with a daughter like her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt:
> 
> Send me “❦” and I’ll generate a number from 1-25 to see where my muse will have to kiss you.
> 
> A Petra sent me one, and got 2: Palms.

He’d been doing paperwork when Petra came in, steaming mug of tea in her hands, ever-present smile on her face.

"Some tea for you, Lance Corporal!"

The short hand of the clock rested near the 2, with the longer hand just tilting slightly from the 12. He knew she didn’t have to be here; it’s after hours, there is no reason for her to be awake.

Yet she’d gone and made the drink for him anyway. He recalls a letter from her father,  _I’m very honored you picked my daughter, but please watch out for her,_  and he could see why; any father would be happy with a daughter like her.

She could have lived a very different life, yet she’d pledged her life and signed her soul away for Humanity.

When she set the mug down, he took her hand and kissed the center of the palm.

"Thank you, Petra." He murmured.  _For agreeing to fight for Humanity._


End file.
